


It all goes to hell

by BlueRabbits



Series: Hell or Glory [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Angels, Demons, Hell, M/M, Sequel, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, kinda underage but not tagged bc idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: "This isn't a music course, Mr. Stumph and your grades are dropping drastically. I've organised for you to have a tutor in room B05 after timetable at 6:00 until 8:00"





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick was sat at his desk looking boredly at his homework. It was due in tomorrow but he probably wouldn't do it, instead he just grabbed his lyric book and started writing songs,

'You wake to grab your shovel  
See your breath it's made of tar  
It's a subzero archaeological dig to find that artifact of a car  
It's a 1992 Corolla with a busted left tail light  
But you're always reminded the oil one works right'

He sighed and leant his head on the desk and looked at his phone, it was already 1:00 in the morning and his classes started at 9:00. Patrick lifted himself up from his desk and collapsed into bed and shuffling under the covers. He didn't realise how tired he was until his head hit the pillow and he was spark out instantly,

The alarm woke him up at 7:00 and he groaned, Patrick was already fully dressed because he didn't get into his pyjamas so he just put a clean shirt on and padded into the kitchen to make himself some coffee,

"Shit" he exclaimed,

"I didn't do my homework" he said to himself and ran towards his desk to grab the piece of paper and quickly scribble on it, he thought it looked good enough so he folded it in his rucksack and finished making his coffee,

Patrick did the usual morning things and checked the time to be 8:30, so he pulled his leather jacket on and tied his converse up before grabbing his bag and making his was out of his dorm room and walking to class.

The teacher wasn't happy when Patrick handed in his homework. They just looked up at him with a bored expression and handed his work back to him,

"Last minute homework Mr. Stumph?" 

"I was writing songs" he mumbled,

"This isn't a music course, Mr. Stumph and your grades are dropping drastically. I've organised for you to have a tutor in room B05 after timetable at 6:00 until 8:00"

Patrick's mouth opened in protest but he decided against it and closed his mouth again. The teacher then handed him a slip with his new timetable on and told him to sit down, Patrick grumbled the entire way to his seat and didn't pay attention for all the lecture.

When class ended he just made his way out and towards the canteen where the usual group of friends were sat talking to each other, he smiled at them all and sat down next to Andy,

"What's up with your miserable face?" Joe asked,

"My stupid teacher is giving me tutoring lessons at 6:00 everyday with some random person I don't know" he huffed and stole a chip from joe.

"You never really do your homework though, Patrick" Andy said and Patrick glared at him,

"Not the point" he said and looked at the time on his phone,

"I have to go back to class now guys" he said and they both waved at him as he walked away and back to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick shuffled from class to class with nothing but tutoring on his mind. What did it matter if he didn't do his homework? He'd never need any of it anyway. Being a musician didn't require him to know about the Pythagorean theorem or grammar.

It wasn't like Patrick was stupid; he just didn't care.

Joe and Andy were smart to steer away from any talk of school or tutoring that day. They could sense Patrick's less than pleasant mood and decided to keep him talking about music. For a while it worked, until someone jolted Patrick's memory of his impending mood.

"It won't be that bad, Patrick" joe promised as they walked.

"Yeah" Andy agreed. "I had to go once"

"You were sick for two weeks" Patrick pointed out.

"So. I still needed it"

Patrick shook his head, "it's not the same"

"Here's something you could do" joe suggested. "Do your homework. Actually care about your grades. Then you won't need tutoring"

Patrick clenched his fist, fighting the urge to hit something.

Since he could remember, Patrick had always had these burst of anger, usually unnecessarily provoked. More often than not he was able to contain it until he was alone; however, on occasion Patrick had accidentally let loose, causing more than one black eye.

Of course it was written off as anyone would expect. Patrick never had a family, loosing both shortly after he was born. At least that's what he'd been told when his childhood curiosity got the better of him. According to the woman who ran the orphanage Patrick had lived in for all of his life, a newborn Patrick had been found in the middle of an alleywayand dropped off to the orphanage by the police. They never did find his parents. A sadistic part of Patrick hoped they died a painful death.

"Yeah, maybe" Patrick scoffed.

He took the rest of the stairs two at a time, leaving his friends to stare after him 

The crisp autumn air hit him as he pushed through the front doors. Room B05 was on the other side of campus an area where mostly freshmen hung out. Patrick cringed at the thought. Underclassmen gave him the creeps.

Patrick was early, but that's what he got for storming off on his friends. They were only trying to help. Just like everybody else was when it came to him.

"You've got potential"

"Just apply yourself"

"Don't fall into the pit your parents did"

"You could do great things"

The words swirled around his head, like water in a drain. Why did they care? Patrick wished it would all go away. The feeling of hitting something was back, and Patrick directed his fist at the nearest wall.

His hand hurt, but the taunting voices were gone, the sickening sweet feeling of pain drowning out everything else. Except for the newest addition to the room.

"You ok, man?"

Patrick turned, eyeing the black haired man who was standing in the doorway. His arms, covered in tattoos, were holding several textbooks, and Patrick could see a bag slung over one of his shoulders.

Shrugging, Patrick flung himself into the nearest seat and cradled his throbbing fist to his chest.

The man sighed and went about pulling out the things he needed for Patrick's lesson. As he did so Patrick shamelessly let his eyes wander over the man. He looked older but he couldn't be that much older. Still young enough to be good in bed. Patrick blinked. Where did that come from?

"I was told you were going to be kicking and screaming the entire time. I'm Pete, by the way. Pete Wentz"

"Oh, I can scream" Patrick said with a wink.

Pete rolled his eyes, and Patrick swore he'd seen those exact eyes before. But he'd never met Pete or anyone with the last name Wentz.

"Let's get started"

And Patrick groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete watched Patrick as he took notes and scribbled down things onto his paper. Patrick looked so much like his former lover that he felt like smiling yet crying at the same time because of it,

Every time Patrick looked up and Pete gazed into those blue eyes he felt his heart pang at remembering his Patrick laying there in his arms.

"You ok mr Wentz?" Patrick asked with a faint blush on his cheeks, catching Pete staring at him,

"Yeah I'm ok. Call me Pete, ok?"

Patrick nodded and looked down at his homework and scribbled more notes down on it. He was actually concentrating on it for once.

He looked at the time and saw that they only had a few minutes left of the session so he gathered all of his things and put them in his rucksack. Patrick looked up at Pete and noticed him putting all his things away,

"Lesson over then?" He asked and Pete nodded,

"Yeah. I forgot when it ended, same time tomorrow?" He asked and Patrick moved to put all his things in his own bag.

"Yeah I suppose" Patrick mumbled and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, eye trailing behind.

"Do you need help getting home? It's quite dark" Pete said and Patrick stopped to look at him,

"I don't live far" 

"It's no problem for me to drop you off really Patrick if you want me to"

"I'm ok with walking home alone" Patrick said again and Pete nodded,

"It was nice getting to know you Patrick" Pete smiled, widening when he saw the corners of Patrick's lips turn up.

"You too, Pete"

They both went their own way after and Pete got into his car and watched Patrick walk in the direction to his house and the older man smiled to himself before starting his car and driving off.

\---

Patrick flopped onto his bed as soon as he got back. He was exhausted and frustrated with his new tutor. Pete was really hot,

His phone started buzzing from his desk and Patrick groaned. Moving to grab it and seeing joes contact on the screen, he pressed the answer call and put him on loudspeaker,

"How was tutoring?" His voice came from the phone,

"The tutor I have, Mr. Wentz is really hot" Patrick replied and felt his cheeks flushing just thinking about him,

"Patty has a crush already!?" 

"No, he seems really familiar though" Patrick said and heard a noise from joes side of the phone,

"Maybe you met him in a different life" he teased and Patrick laughed,

"Don't be stupid" 

"Andy asked if you did your homework? That's what your tutoring was for right?" 

"Yeah, he made me do the work" Patrick said and looked at the filled in paper on his desk. A sense of accomplishment washing over him.

"Cool then. I got to go, food just arrived. See ya tomorrow in class patty" joe said and then hung up, Patrick putting his phone on charge after.

He boiled the kettle to make himself coffee and flicked his TV on to watch whatever was on. Patrick stripped to his pyjamas and finished making the coffee and placed it on the table beside his bed and jumped in but had no chance to drink it because he fell asleep instantly as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Tutoring with pete was supposed to be a daily thing; however, Patrick was dead set on the fact that pete wasn't real. In reality that made no sense to anyone, so he kept the notion to himself, but the fact was simple to him. Pete didn't exist. And Patrick had good reason to believe it.

The next day after school, instead of heading to tutoring, Patrick had found himself in the library looking up pete Wentz. He seemed like the type of person that would have one form of social media to keep up with family; to Patrick's dismay, however, there was no pete Wentz in existence. Four hours patrick scouted the internet for anything he could think would connect him to the man, but his search came up empty, and eventually he gave up.

Three days later, a dull Thursday, patrick was determined to sleep the rest of the day away. Neither joe or Andy knew who pete was, and his teacher hadn't said anything about his absence at tutoring, making him believe it was a dream.

"Tutoring today?" Joe asked as he joined Patrick on his way out of ten building.

"Nah"

Joe raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Uh, he's sick"

"Sick, really? Then who's that?"

Seeing Pete for the first time in several days, and having joe confirm that he was actually there, was enough to stir the couldron of rage that lived in the back of Patrick's mind.

"Guess he must be feeling better"

Joe scoffed, "just go to tutoring. Andy and I will see you later"

Feeling slightly betrayed, Patrick marched off, only to have pete catch him by the arm and guide him towards the classroom.

"You know, I figured you would've cared more about your education"

"Then you don't know me at all" Patrick snapped.

Pete looked almost offended by that but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"You know" he began. "I heard you were looking me up the other night"

"Who told you that?"

When internet stalking. Patrick chose his locations well. He knew the library wasn't the most secure of places, but he'd been in the most secluded area of the room with no one else around.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah"

Pete shrugged, "doesn't matter"

"Who the hell do you think you are? I was perfectly fine without you, without this stupid tutoring. I don't need it!"

"Your grades-"

"Fuck the grades!" Patrick shouted. His hands were shaking with anger, unknowingly transforming into fists. "I don't want your help. Fuck. I don't need it"

"Patrick"

Crack

The room went silent as petes broken nose began to bleed. They stood there for a long moment before Patrick scooped up his bag and tore out of the room

His mind was swirling with a billion thoughts as he hurried towards his room, the only safe place ha ever had. Why was he so stupid? What had he done?

In his room, Patrick began pacing. A storm was brewing on the horizon, dark clouds rolling in quickly. The room was closing in on him, suffocating him. The dark shadows were whispering taunting things to him again.

"Leave me alone! Fucking leave me alone"

He found himself curled up under a tree as the tempest raged on. Patrick blinked as he looked around. The harsh wind chilled his soaked body to the bone. He wasn't quite sure where he was; he didn't remember much of what had happened. All he really knew was that he'd punched Pete, and even though he hated the man with his entire being he was still ashamed of what he had done. Patrick didn't want to be violent. He didn't want others to be afraid of him. He didn't want to be afraid of himself.

But he just couldn't help it.

"Hey, kid"

Patrick turned his attention from his bruised and bloodied knuckles - what else had he hit? - to meet the curious gaze of another teacher he'd seen on occasion.

"Mr. Urie?"

"Patrick, what are you doing around here?"

Patrick shrugged in a noncommittal way, hoping that mr. Urie would take that as a good enough answer.

"Let's get you home"

The timid squeak Patrick let out was not acknowledged by mr. Urie, but it was heard. Still, he guided Patrick to the car, and let him curl up in the backseat with a blanket.

"Brendon, is that...?" The other man in the car asked.

"Yeah, Dallon. That's him"

"Wow" Dallon muttered as he turned back around. "Pete wasn't lying"

All Brendon could do was nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick woke up on a soft surface and groaned slightly, snuggling into the fuzzy blanket wrapped around him. He didn't want to wake up but being in a foreign place that was not his room made him wake up and he sat up slowly and looked around.

The place looked obviously bigger and neater than his dorm and he didn't recognise it to be anyone else's,

He tried racking his brain for anything that happened the night before but it was all just a blank. Patrick groaned and moved to sit properly on the settee and then he heard the door open.

"Oh, you're awake" someone said and Patrick snapped his eyes towards them. He didn't recognise them; they had brown hair and brown eyes and were much taller than him and very slim.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked shyly,

"Most of the day" they replied and then their eyes widened,

"Sorry. I'm Dallon" he said, offering a smile and Patrick nodded,

"I'm Patrick" 

"Yeah, Brendon told me" 

Patrick looked at Dallon in confusion and tilted his head to the side, Dallon mentally slapped himself and corrected what he said,

"Mr. Urie" he replied and Patrick nodded, recognising the teachers name,

"Why am I here?" 

"We found you curled up by a tree and didn't know what dorm was yours so we brought you here. Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich" Dallon offered and Patrick nodded, getting up to follow him into the kitchen, Patrick jumping up onto a stool and Dallon getting the things out to make the boy some food.

"Do you know why you were by the tree?" He asked and Patrick shook his head.

Dallon knew that Patrick had punched Pete and then ran. Pete told them both when Brendon called and told him that they had Patrick and that he was sleeping on their settee, Pete also said that he could've sworn he saw Patrick's eyes go yellow just a little bit.

He turned to see Patrick staring at the counter and gently placed the made sandwich in front of the boy. Patrick mumbled a small thanks and started to slowly eat. Dallon looked at the time and saw that Brendon would be back anytime soon so they can take Patrick back to his dorm.

The door then opened and slammed shut and Dallon walked into the main room to see Brendon smiling and walking towards him, he kissed Dallon softly and then saw that there was a lack of a Patrick sleeping on the settee.

"Is he awake?" Brendon asked,

"In the kitchen, I gave him a sandwich" 

Brendon nodded and walked into the kitchen with Dallon following closely behind. He smiled at Patrick and the boy smiled back, the sandwich half eaten and Patrick looking like he probably won't finish it,

"Can I go back to my dorm?" He asked and Brendon nodded,

"Yeah, let me drive you back" he offered and Patrick jumped down from the stool and headed towards the front door with Brendon, the teacher kissing Dallon again before driving Patrick back to the dorms.

Patrick collapsed onto his bed as soon as he got back and saw his phone on his side table. He grabbed it and saw numerous messages and calls from both joe and Andy. Patrick sighed and replied back to them before a knock was heard at the door.

"Hey, Patrick. You better open this door" Joe's voice was heard and Patrick grumbled before padding over to the door and opening it.

Both Joe and Andy were stood there and gave him worried looks before walking in and looking at the boy,

"Hey are you ok? You didn't answer any of our messages and we got worried" joe said and Patrick shrugged,

"I can't remember anything. And I woke up a Mr. Urie's place" Patrick replied and suddenly felt sick,

"I'm not going to classes tomorrow" he added and both joe and Andy nodded,

"Are you sure that you will be alright?" Andy asked and Patrick nodded,

"Yeah. I'll just get some sleep or something. I'm sure it's just me spending all night awake and not getting enough sleep" he replied,

"If you need anything call us, ok?" Joe said strictly and Patrick nodded before seeing them both out and then sighing. Sliding down his door to sit on the floor with his knees to his chest,

He didn't know what was wrong and why he was feeling like shit all of a sudden, none of this happened until he got told he was getting a tutor then meeting Pete. Wait. Maybe Pete cursed him or something because he never attends his tutoring classes. It's all fucking Pete Wentz' fault that Patrick is feeling like he just got hit by a truck.

Patrick's eyes narrowed as he blamed pete for everything and his eyes faintly went yellow. He then managed to stumble over to his bed and collapse on it, feeling to tired and embracing sleep and finally succumbing to the fatigue.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasnt college if there wasn't some type of party,and Gabe Saporta threw the best ones. He threw parties for everything. St. Patrick's day? There'd be a party. His best friends brother's girlfriend's uncle's coworker was retiring? There'd be a party.

It seemed like Gabe spent most of his life drunk than sober, but tonight Patrick wasn't complaining. After the shit storm of a week he'd had, Patrick was consuming everything he could in order to wake up the next morning with no recollection of anything other than his name.

Andy would be the sober and responsible one to make sure he got home-he had been deemed Patrick and Joe's babysitter since they met-so Patrick felt enough to give him free reign on drinking.

Another shot went down with ease when he spotted Dallon from across the way. He noticed that Mr. Urie-'Brendon' as he insisted-was standing next to him with his arm wrapped around Dallon's waist. Patrick saw he was animatedly talking to someone... was that Pete Wentz?

Patrick immediately turned around and came face to face with Gabe.

"Patrick, my man, have a drink!" he exclaimes, shoving a cup into Patrick's hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Gabe was a flirt even when sober, and Patrick seemed to be the attention of most of Gabe's affection even though Gabe had a steady boyfriend.

With a glance behind him-all three of the people Patrick was avoiding turned to look in his direction-he took the cup and disappeared into the crowd. He wasnt in the mood for confrontation nor was he in the mood to apologize.

So Patrick made himself scarce through the night, hiding in dark corners and only coming out to get something to drink. He didnt see Dallon or Brendon the rest of the evening; however, Pete seemed to be a prominent figure as the night went on. Every time Patrick moved Pete was there in the distance. The longer Patrick stayed the closer pete got. And when he was close enough he'd do little things to Patrick leaving him sexually frustrated.

"Hey"

Patrick has found solace in an empty bathroom with the door firmly slammed shut, so he was unable to see if Pete was around. He'd planned on leaving soon, but Pete had found him first.

"What do you want?" Patrick sneered. "Were not tutoring"

"I came to see how you were"

Patrick let out a dry laugh. "Like you really care. Like anyone really does"

He stood to leave, but Pete stepped closer.

"You think i don't care?"

"No one does"

Pete's lips were not what Patrick expected. He also didnt expect them to be kissing him with such passion either; however, as he stood in Pete's embrace he found that he really didn't mind. In fact he felt complete, something he'd been wishing for, for a very long time.

Rough hands gripped him tightly; his own found themselves in Pete's hair, their bodies grounded together, igniting a fire in both of them.

"You dont know what you do to me, Patrick" Pete moaned.

"Fuck"

Patrick was against the wall, willing to let Pete have his way with him, when a harsh thud echoed outside the door.

The embarrassment of the situation was enough force to drive patrick from the room. He quickly found Andy and Joe, the look on his face being enough to get them to leave.

As he sat in the back seat he couldn't help but wonder what in the hell he'd just done.


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick spent the next day laying in bed. He hadn't moved to do anything apart from when he wanted and drink and when he went to the bathroom. After Pete kissed him and he kissed back Patrick mind was racing and all he could think about was that kiss.

Andy and joe had tried messaging him and did knock but the young boy didn't answer. He just lay there staring at the door and waited for them to go away.

His phone went off multiple times as people messaged him and rang him. It was like he had been missing for a year when it has only been less than a day, Patrick huffed a laugh and scrolled through the texts before finally getting out of bed to pour himself some cereal.

He sat on the floor eating and debating whether or not to turn his tv on and see what is on the limited channels that they allow in the dorms. Patrick was about to stand up when he heard knocking at his door again and he froze.

"Patrick? I know you are in there" someone spoke, Patrick looked at the door and tilted his head.

"It's Pete. Your friends, joe and Andy I think told me this was your form. They're really worried about you" 

Patrick's eyes narrowed when Pete spoke again, he was the reason why Patrick had been feeling so shitty. Pete had probably came to rub it in his face that they kissed and embarrass the boy even more. Patrick felt himself grow even more angrier with his tutor the more he thought about him. But was Patrick wrong to get angry? Everything had gone wrong for him since Pete came and was introduced as his tutor.

No one even knew who Pete was when Patrick mentioned him and Patrick had gotten random bursts of anger more frequently. He had never had anger issues before so why was this a problem now. Another main thing was that Pete was just a strange person.

He felt himself getting angrier even more just having Petes stupidly attractive face and his stupid hot body and that stupid kiss that Patrick secretly enjoyed rolling through his mind. Patrick looked up when Pete knocked again and caught his reflection in the TV screen. His eyes were a vibrant yellow and he let out a gasp and scrambled away from the offending piece of technology and Pete knocked the door again and called out for Patrick,

The boy let out a shriek and knocked over his table.

"Patrick? Are you ok?" Pete said and banged on the door.

Pete then heard a scream and then a growl. He grew worried for the boy, Pete made sure no one was around as his eyes flashed yellow and he unlocked the door and let himself in. He saw things knocked over and Patrick curled up in the corner. He was shaking and Pete felt his heart break.

"Patrick" he said and went straight towards the shaking boy,

"What are you" he asked Pete and the older man looked shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"My entire life had been flipped upside down since you came in as my tutor. All I've done is act strange and lock everyone out since you arrived and I'm lost and confused"

"Maybe it's just something your going through. You got disciplined in your classes and are probably rebelling because of that" Pete tried to come up with an excuse. He knew it was Patrick's past of being a half angel half demon in a previous life coming to haunt him, and Patrick was right. It was Petes fault that this had all happened, Petes own demon nature and the fact that he and Patrick were soulmates and still linked brought forward the demon in Patrick which made him act more like a demon and well. Not himself.

But Pete couldn't exactly tell a seventeen year old boy who had been raised by humans. Is human and is living a normal human life that his previous life is catching up with him and making him act crazy because some old ass demon who is said humans soulmate is bringing all of this out because of his demon nature and the fact that the humans body is getting itself used to it all.

Pete pushed all of it in the back of his head and wrapped his arms around the crying human and held him close as he let everything out.


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick woke up feeling safe. He felt protected. He felt cared for. He felt calmer than he had in a very long time. And he didn't know why.

A clatter from the kitchen startled him out of that feeling. he got up slowly with the hopes that he wasn't making any noise, and crept towards the sound.

A wonderful smell wafted through the air the closer he got to the kitchen, leaving him to believe whoever was in there was one hell of a cook. that immediately eliminated Joe from the equation, and Andy wouldn't be cooking bacon so it was safe to assume it wasn't him. so some stranger had broken into his room to cook him breakfast. while Patrick was terrified out of his mind he couldn't find himself to be all mad. food was food. even when it came from a complete stranger who appeared randomly in your room.

peaking around the corner of the wall, Patrick was surprised to see the stranger wasn't really a stranger. Pete wasn't the most ideal person, but like he'd said before food was food.

"how'd you get in?"

Pete didn't even flinch when Patrick spoke. he turned over a pancake before facing Patrick.

"door was open"

"oh"

Pete hated lying to him, but one day it would all make sense. hopefully one day soon.

"I hope you don't mind. your friends were worried about you, and I offered to check up on you. I knew you could ignore them better than you can ignore me" and Pete was right. Patrick couldn't ignore Pete even if he tried. god knows Patrick had. "hungry?" Pete went on.

"I could eat" Patrick replied.

"sit. it'll be done soon"

so Patrick found himself seated in one of his falling apart chairs and let his head fall into his hands. last night had been a whirlwind of chaos, he wasn't sure what was a dream and what was real. the yellow eyes had to be a dream, but Pete was there and he was still here. Didn't Pete have yellow eyes too?

Patrick shook the crazy idea from his mind. "no one had yellow eyes" he told himself firmly.

"what about yellow eyes?"

Patrick looked up to see Pete watching him nervously. He set two plates of food on the table and restated the question when Patrick didn't answer.

"I just had some weird dream. It had to be a dream" Patrick reasoned. "I had yellow eyes and so did you. But I was probably confusing reality again. It's not the first time"

"what do you mean by that?" Pete slowly sat down, not taking his eyes off Patrick.

Patrick shrugged. "nothing really. I've just seen a pair of yellow eyes in my dreams before. I'm always terrified of them, but I don't know why"

"fuck" Pete muttered under his breath, causing Patrick to look worried.

"what's going on?"

"eat up. We need to talk to William and Brendon"

"who?"

Pete didn't answer. He was too busy scarfing down everything on his plate while typing away on his phone. Patrick realized he should be eating too, so he began at a slower pace. Peter was frantic in his movements, and as soon as Patrick was done he was being shooed off to his room to get dressed. There was something in Pete's tone that made Patrick follow his commands with no protest.

By the time he was dressed Pete was anxiously pacing by the door. He had resorted to quietly talking on the phone and hung up the second Patrick was in eyesight.

"let's go"

"but Pete"

"now"

And with that one word Patrick stumbled out of the room without any form of protest.


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick was protesting the entire way to wherever Pete was taking him. He pulled against Pete when he dragged the poor boy out to his car and he shouted at Pete to take him back to his door even when the older man someone got him into the car and started driving.

"I'm serious Pete, take me back to my dorm" he huffed and crossed his arms.

"It's too late now Patrick, you are already sucked into this more that you should've been" Pete replied, not taking his eyes of the road. 

The younger male looked at Pete with a strange questioning look, "sucked into what?" He asked but got no reply from Pete.

"I'll let Brendon answer your questions" he said and Patrick just hugged again and slouched in the seat.

It didn't take long for them to get to the familiar looking house that Patrick had seen when he met Dallon. Pete stopped the car in the driveway and got out, Patrick was still refusing and Pete then carried him into the house. Patrick obviously kicking and screaming at the older man.

"Seriously Pete, take me back now!" He yelled and then was thrown onto soft cushions and saw Brendon and Dallon and another person standing (or sitting) in front of him.

"Whats going on?" He asked and looked at Pete.

"Pete told us that you have seen things in your dreams" Brendon said and Patrick narrowed his eyes at the man,

"Yeah. And?"

"Yellow eyes and flashes of a previous life" the man that Patrick did not know spoke and Patrick's eyes widened.

"What"

"What he's saying is that you lived another life previous to this one, Patrick" Brendon said and then Patrick all of a sudden started laughing hysterically and everyone just looked at him as he calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Dude, you are hilarious. Seriously, now why am I here?"

"He's telling the truth Patrick" Pete said and the younger male looked up to meet with Pete's eyes that flashed yellow. He looked at the three men in front of him who's eyes also flashed yellow.

"What's going on?" He asked and in the blink of an eye Brendon was in front of him.

"Don't worry Patrick. You are quite safe with us, but you need to remember" he said and said a few foreign words and pressed the pads of his thumbs to Patrick's temple and the boy felt a shock to through his body before memory after memory flashed in front of his eyes and he let out a loud scream.

Pete was immediately by his side and wrapped his eyes around Patrick to try and soothe him. But it didn't work. Patrick felt the pain and anger from each memory and his own eyes turned a bright glowing yellow. He sat up and glared at the three men. Brendon, Dallon and who he now knows is William. He then looked at Pete and felt the connection he once had with the man and smiled slightly, he moved a shaky hand to rest against the older mans face and press a light kiss to his lips before passing out in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Perhaps Pete had expected Patrick to be in a better mood upon waking up; however, whatever he was expecting did not include Patrick hitting him repeatedly over the head with one of Brendon’s couch cushions.

“I’m not moving in with you!” he shouted.

“Patrick” Pete sighed. “let me talk”

“no. ever since you showed up as my tutor my entire world has turned into absolute chaos!”

“that’s not true”

Patrick stopped his assault. “what?”

“you know that’s a lie. You think I don’t know what’s been going on with you: the rages, the anger, the violence? I know you better than you know yourself, Patrick, and this has been going on a hell of a lot longer than a few months”

Patrick went to reply, but a knock on the door stopped him.

“must be Gabe” William said as he passed through the living room. He, Dallon, and Brendon had all taken refuge in the kitchen as soon as it was clear Patrick was in a small rage. Pete had told them hed deal with it, and they were more than happy to let him.

Bursting through the door with pizza and a smile was Gabe Saporta, a person Patrick would never assume to know any of the people in the house. What surprised him even more was when he and William engaged in a less than appropriate kiss that left everyone – Dallon and Brendon had followed shortly after William – groaning.

“get a room!” Pete teased as they broke apart.

William just scoffed while Gabe dropped everything on the coffee table and sat down next to Patrick.

“hey, man” he said cheerfully as he affectionately hugged him.  
A memory of Gabe suddenly surged to the forefront of his mind, causing Patrick to tense: they were in Gabe’s bathroom and there was so much blood. Patrick couldn’t remember the finer details, or he didn’t want to, but the one thing he knew was that it was his fault.

Gabe seemed to notice Patrick’s hesitation and quickly addressed it. “I forgive you, you know. I don’t blame you for what happened that night. I did it to myself. So, let’s leave it in the past. Okay?”

Patrick nodded. “ok” 

Gabe smiled at him. “let’s eat”

eventually, Pete begrudgingly agreed to take Patrick back to his dorm. Hed only lost the argument after both Gabe and Brendon discreetly pointed out Patrick’s yellow eyes and his harsh tones while talking. They wanted to avoid destroying Brendon’s house. So, Pete let Patrick win this battle, but with conditions.

You see, Pete wasn’t going to leave Patrick alone with him like this. Memories of their past life were bombarding him with the slightest of triggers, many of these memories left him in dark places. Who knew what would be left of Patrick if he was alone?

So, Pete had sent messages to Andy and joe and left Patrick in their care for a few hours while he gathered what he needed from his own house and went grocery shopping – Patrick didn’t seem to mind and he had next to nothing to eat.

“I’m not leaving you alone” Pete told Patrick that night when Patrick answered the door. Joe and Andy had conveniently left a few minutes prior to his arrival, so he didn’t have to worry about how weird that may sound. “not after today”

“I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it for years”

“please don’t fight me on this. I’m already going against my better judgement”

“how so?”

“I’m really considering taking you back to hell, but I’m refraining because I know you need time to adjust. I’m letting you stay here when I’d rather you be at my home with me. So, can you just let me do this?”

Patrick sighed. “I guess”

Pete pressed a kiss to his lips and stepped outside, leaving Patrick blushing at the door.


End file.
